Hybrid Child
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: Neither fully machine nor fully human, the Hybrid Child grows if lavished with enough love from it's owner. [Rating may change!] KaitoxOC


**Disclaimer: VOCALOID does not belong to me in any way. All the characters presented in this prologue _especially,_ belong to Crypton Media Future. **

**{The idea of 'Hybrid Children' was something taken from Shungiku Nakamura's Manga _Hybrid Child._}  
><strong>

**[However, the OC(s) that will be introduced in the later chapters do in fact, belong to me.]**

**_Prologue_**

**_Hybrid Child_**

* * *

><p>" Father, are you in the works of another VOCALOID? " The sweet, melodic voice of Hatsune Miku chirped. She peered down at the operating table, and hummed in question, eyeing this small android taking the shape of a young boy, matted with deep blue hair. " He looks like a tinier version of Kaito! "<p>

The older man, and Miku's fatherly figure nodded, wiping off a coat of sweat from his forehead.

The VOCALOID smiled gingerly as she took note of this child not being made with the same components and materials as she or the others; but raised no question, as not to annoy Father with his work. And instead, she quietly watched Kiyoteru dust and polish the finishing touches of the unmoving doll.

She and the others have known for quite a while that their Father seemed troubled over something. It wasn't until three months ago did he begin to exhibit odd behaviors, like dismissing his Children and avoiding eye contact. It was obvious there was something Kiyoteru was not telling them, as he would shut his office door, and never let anyone in.

Actually, today was the first day anyone's really seen or heard Kiyo's whistling down the hall again. It was such a relief to Miku, that she just had to go and check-up on her Father personally. He's always been a very sweet man, so a little intrusion wasn't going to hurt anybody - his door was wide open for anybody, anyway. He was practically asking for his Children to join him once more.

" I'm done, " he sighed in relief and turned to face Miku with the loving eyes of a dad, acknowledging her existence to the fullest. This gesture and expression could've been brushed away by just about anyone - but to a VOCALOID - an android - like Miku, it made her heart flutter.

" What's his name, Father? "

" Kaito. "

The teal-haired girl giggled, " we already have a Kaito! "

" I know... This will be Kaito's new body. " Miku tilted her head and blinked a few times, and Kiyo took this opportunity to explain himself; " Kaito doesn't seem to understand that being a commercial failure isn't the end of the world. There are people around the globe who still adore Kaito as he is, but he just doesn't understand... It pains me to see my Son in so much agony over something trivial as... Fame. "

" Master, what is this new body going to do for Kaito? " Joined the older VOCALOID, Meiko as she entered the office, whilst bowing her head in an apologetic manner, for both intruding and eavesdropping.

Kiyoteru lifted the arm of the tiny Kaito and massaged the boy's hand with his thumb. " This doll is made of different material. He's programmed just like the rest of you, to walk, talk, sleep and eat - but I managed to wire another stimulate that will allow him to grow when lavished in love. It was honestly very tricky to manage... " The man began to mutter, " it'll probably have a few kinks, but for now, let's believe the work is flawless. "

" Like a human? " Meiko inquired.

He nodded, " you got it. So, to put it in short form: He is an android that's not completely made of bolts and crossbeams; but he isn't completely human... " Kiyoteru paused and rubbed his chin in thought. " He is a... How does... A Hybrid Child, sound? "

" But, Father, even with this, how are you going to show him that there _are_ people who adore him? How is he going to "properly" grow here? It's obvious that we love Kaito with everything that we have! But even if he grows with just our love, it wouldn't change a thing, right? "

" Kaito won't be living with us for that time-being. I've decided to port this Hybrid Child, after imputing Kaito's memories, out somewhere in North America; and hopefully he'll be picked up by someone who will care for him. "

" I do not mean to disregard any of your solutions, Master, but I do believe there are minor holes in that plan of yours... " Meiko brought up her index finger and wagged it in Kiyo's direction. Concern reigning over her eyes, having the strongest attachment to Kaito, " what if something goes wrong with the shipping? " Two fingers, " what if Kaito is sent to the garbage dump where he'll be disintegrated? " Three, " if the human abuses Kaito, he's going to come back abusive. " Fo- Kiyoteru held the woman's hand closed and he smiled reassuringly at her.

" The Hybrid Child is indeed a reflection of it's owner's love. But I will assure you that nothing will happen to Kaito. "

Meiko sighed and nodded in agreement, turning away from her Master in shame of herself, for defying his wishes.

" Where _is_ Kaito? "

" Oh, the last I checked he was with Rin and Len. "

" Miku, be a dear and please bring Kaito over. Don't tell him our plan until the procedure is over. And Meiko: Inform the others not around Kaito at this current time. I want everyone to have their final farewell - who knows when we'll see him again. "

Meiko snapped back to stare at Kiyoteru, and her face gave off the impression of crippled fear.

" It'll be alright. "

The two VOCALOIDs nodded and replied with a chorus of, " Yes Master, yes Father. "

As they disappeared from his office, Kiyo's smiling face fell in that instant and he stared down at the Hybrid Child, Kaito. He leaned into the table with his elbows propped up, and palms handling his stubbly face with care, the man couldn't help but feel a little bit scared too.

He wanted Kaito to be free of his insecurity.

" Please... Please... Come back, " he whispered in direction of the sleeping doll.

" Dad? Miku said you wanted me? "

" Have a seat, son.. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN'S : Holy moly, I've been dying to write another VOCALOID FanFiction. It's been way too long since I've written anything, and my old laptop is currenly unavailable - why not start crisp and fresh? **

**Kaito is like... My favorite VOCALOID, and has always been (always will be), so I couldn't help but write something centered around him again. **

**This FanFiction is sort of based off a headcanon I have with a few friends about Kaito's mentality, and so he's gonna be seen in a whole different perspective for a few people, I think. Idk, I'll try to make this as interesting as I possibly can! **

**Hope you liked the prologue, and the first chapter should be out sooner than later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time. C:<strong>


End file.
